


Как Койот Дик пытался вернуть свой пенис

by steinvor



Category: Women Who Run With the Wolves - Clarissa Pinkola Estés
Genre: Folklore, Other, Penises, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: в книге была целая глава, в которой рассказывалась индейская легенда о Койоте Дике, она так и называлась "Койот Дик"





	Как Койот Дик пытался вернуть свой пенис

**Author's Note:**

> Как-то давным-давно жил-был койот Дик, и был он самым хитрым и самым глупым из всех зверей, что водились на земле. Он вечно чего-то хотел и, чтобы исполнить свое желание, постоянно дурачил людей, а все остальное время спал. Как-то раз, когда койот Дик спал, его члену надоело это занятие; он решил уйти от койота и поразвлечься. Член отделился от койота Дика и побежал по дороге, вернее, поскакал по дороге, потому что у него была только одна нога. Так он скакал, скакал и был вполне доволен жизнью, но потом соскочил с дороги, свернул в лес и – о ужас! – угодил прямо в заросли жгучей крапивы. "Ой! – взвизгнул он. – Ай-ай-ай! – завопил он. – Спасите, помогите!" От его воплей койот Дик проснулся, привычным движением потянулся вниз, чтобы завести свой мотор, и обнаружил, что рукоятка исчезла! Койот помчался по дороге, держа лапу между ног, и наконец обнаружил свой член, который попал в беду. Койот Дик бережно извлек шаловливый член из крапивы, погладил его, утешил и приладил на место. ...– А мораль в том, что с тех самых пор член у койота Дика так зудит от крапивы, что он места себе не находит. Вот почему мужики вечно липнут к женщинам, норовят о них потереться, а в глазах у них написано: "У меня зуд в одном месте!" Понимаешь, их общий член зудит с тех пор, как в первый раз удрал!

Дик: ну что, нагулялся?  
Пенис: выгулялся, а тебе-то что? Злорадствуешь?  
Дик: Ах ты ж мой поросеночек обиженный, иди сюда, я тебя обниму, почищу, приглажу и обратно на место поставлю.  
Пенис: (недоверчиво) А драться не будешь? знаю я тебя…  
Дик: (усмехаясь) Нет, я тебя мало-мало учить буду уму-разуму.  
Пенис: (плаксиво) Так я и знал! Злой ты, вечно обижаешь, даже погулять не отпустишь, когда мне вдруг захочется…  
Дик: (раздраженно) Конечно, не пускаю, потому что в стае есть иерархия, а ты лезешь куда-ни-попадя, в каждой дырке затычка. И это еще когда у тебя «не сезон». (Смягчаясь) Иди же сюда, мой малыш, моя плоть и … Короче. Топай сюда, если и в будущем хочешь рассчитывать на хороших койотских девочек.  
Пенис: (всхлипывая) Да-ааа, я вернусь, а ты меня опять обманешь…(плачет) Лучше уж самому по себе быть. Сам себе хозяин – хочу гуляю, хочу тихонечко сплю под кустиком.  
Пенис решительным движением стряхивает выступившие слезки и гордо разворачивается:  
\- Пойду искать справедливости себе и себе подобным, хочется мне узнать кто главнее койотово достоинство или сам койот. А ты, бывший хозяин, прощай.  
С этими словами поклонился пенис койоту Дику и отправился странствовать по свету в поисках ответа на свой вопрос…  
С той поры по свету бродит немало бродячих пенисов, вечно сующих свой конец куда не надо.  
А койот Дик с тех пор как потерял свой пенис стал монахом-отшельников, говорят стал знаменитым шаманом.

08.07. 2015


End file.
